


Cuter than us? - One Shot for Shicca Day

by LadyP1005



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP1005/pseuds/LadyP1005
Summary: Wrote this One shot based on a drawing I made for Shicca Day 10/22/2020. Just two dorks being completly in love with each other. This is actually my first Shicca fanfic so I apologize in advance if they sound a little OOC I love playing with their personalities so this was the final result. Has a little tiny Weiszmura tooHope you enjoy it :) I'm finally giving life to this account btw, so Yay!Happy Shicca Day everyone
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cuter than us? - One Shot for Shicca Day

The little red light on the top of the camera flicked several times as Rebecca walked back toward the bed and sat on it. She wasn't sure if the angle was the best but she needed to practice new cool poses for her video intro. This time she had to come up with something special and innovated. Maybe for once her videos will start getting more views than Labilia's. 

After trying several poses she went back to the camera to check them out. 

"Mmm, no.. something is wrong with the light," she grunted. "I can't get a good angle from that chair" she sighed already exhausted because of the long day they had since they were gathering everything for a trip the whole gang had planned and she spent all day shopping getting stuff. When she got home she won a race with her boyfriend into the shower and now all she wanted to do was finish this and go to sleep. "Who gets good pose videos in their sleep clothes anyway" she rolled her eyes at herself. She was wearing a dark pink tank top and her favorite shorts. It was a hot day today, the weather was crazy for October. 

She put her video camera down, already giving up and let herself fall on the bed. She could hear the shower running and she smirked, remembering their race and how she, deep down, knew he let her win on purpose. That's how Shiki was, always making it a priority to keep her smiling and happy. They've been together for how long now? 2 years? She thought so, although neither of them were good at remembering dates. But even before that, when they were "just friends" he was always making sure she was okay. He really was special, and a great kisser too. She shook her head ignoring the blush the mental image of her boyfriend's lip brought to her cheeks and covered her eyes with her arm. The sun was setting, but she was so tired that she could just fall asleep right there. 

The noise of an incoming message on her phone took her out of her daze. She turned around resting her chest on the mattress and took a look at who was texting her. It was from Homura. She was writing on the group chat they had with everyone else. She giggled when she saw the text and the picture attached to it. 

_Mura: "Someone come get him! He got tired of packing it seems... remind me why am I dating him?"_

The picture attached was of Weisz completely asleep on the couch surrounded by suitcases. Her smile got wider when the rest of the messages answering came in. 

_Witch: Because Lord Weisz somehow brights your life?_

_Hermy: Stop calling him “Lord” I mean… are you even surprised? he is a boomer._

_Witch: Hermit language!_

_Ivry: That piece of scum, I swear to mother…_

_Witch: …._

_Mosco: Moscoy? I packed!_

Rebecca was laughing like mad by now. How she loved these people she couldn’t even say. She realised she didn't say anything and very quickly typed: 

_"Because you love him"_

She was about to send it when she heard the bathroom door open and her attention was suddenly diverted to the man walking towards her with a big smile on his face. He was drying the back of his thick black hair with a towel and she took a second to appreciate how handsome he was. He was wearing a black t-shirt which was rather odd since he loved not wearing them, and a pair of gray boxers. This combination made him look even more attractive and she had to bite her inner cheek to control her body to start acting on its own. His dark eyes rested on her as he threw away the towel into the laundry basket and her heart stopped for a second when she felt him scanning her legs. She cleared her throat and he looked at her with a cheeky smile. With that same smile, he jump on his side of the bed and sat right next to her

"What was so funny that got you laughing that much?" He asked without dropping his smile but trying to peak her phone. 

"Oh, nothing really. Just Homura making fun of Weisz" now that he was so close to her she could smell the shampoo he used, green apple, convinced with the lavender soap she bought today. He smelled so nice, so, so nice. 

"That’s awesome! I wanna make fun of him too give me your phone" he said and showed her his hand so she would give it to him. 

"Grab yours, you are in the group chat too" 

"Mine is charging, because someone used all the battery to make cute videos of cats on our way home" he tried to grab her phone and she moved backwards. 

"Oh you loved those cute cats!! you even said we should get one!" She was half smiling and half pretending to be offended. 

"Yeah, but now I have no phone to annoy Weisz, so give me yours, come on Ducky" he pouted at her and she hated him for that. He knew her so well, her strengths, her likes, her weakness in particular. And when it came to him she was completely weak. 

"Fine… but watch what you say…" she gave him the phone and he stopped to read the screen, he suddenly beamed at her "what?" She asked, confused. 

"Why, look at you being the cutest little romantic" Shiki showed her the screen and Rebecca went red. She forgot she was about to send that before she got… distracted. 

"Oh shut up, there is nothing wrong in saying that, is the truth" she looked away trying to hide her flushed face. 

"Come on, don't be ashamed" he said without losing the smile "is actually quite adorable is like you are their number one fan" 

"So what if I am, they are cute" Rebecca crossed her arms and sat with her back to the pillows.

"Cuter than us?" He was smirking now and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"You love making everything a competition, don't you?" She said raising one eyebrow at him 

"Against Weisz? Always" he gave her the phone and layed down next to her resting his head on his arm. "Here take a picture of us" 

Her confused expression must have been hilarious because he snorted. 

"What's so funny?" She looked at him and his dark eyes were glowing with joy. She smiled without noticing. "Why do you suddenly want me to take a selfie?" She asked as she put the camera on selfie mode and adjusted herself in an angle that will favor her. 

"Why are you asking? Does a guy need a reason to take a selfie with his beautiful and talented girlfriend?" He said with such an innocent tone that made Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him. 

"With that mischievous look on your face, yes he does" 

"Rebecca just take the picture" 

"Fine fine, just let me…" she was again trying to fix herself to be in a good angle "Shiki I can see you!!!" She said when she saw him rolled his eyes at the way she was posing. 

"You look beautiful no matter the position you are in, you are the most beautiful, sexy, sweet woman in all the cosmos. Not one can compare to your beauty, not even mo-" 

"Shh I got it" she said putting one finger on his mouth and he stopped talking "now smile" she leaned a little closer to him and he moved closer to her. They both looked at the camera and she took the picture. When she was done she looked at it and smiled. 

"See? We are the cutest!” Shiki said and took the phone from her. "Now this is what you answer" 

He attached the picture with a message that said 

_"We finished packing hours ago and even had time for a bath, dream team! Weisz could never ;)"_

And he sent it. 

"SHIKI GRANBELL!" She said and slapped his arm while he laughed out loud. His laugh was so contagious tho, that she ended up laughing with him. "The bath part was not necessary," she said drying the small tears forming in the corner of her eye. It was always like this with Shiki, their life together was full of laughs, no matter what they did they never lost that spark. 

"It's always necessary" he was also calming down from the laughter attack they just had and he stopped for a second to look at her. He was staring at every inch of her face like in admiration. Rebecca stopped staring at the phone when she felt his eyes on her and stared back at him. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked, touching her face. 

Shiki nodded and took her hand, he leaned in and kissed the back of it.. 

"Yeah, I'm just reminding myself you are real" he said and now it was her the one beaming at him. 

Rebecca tilted her head as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Who is being romantic now?” she teased and Shiki threw his head back laughing. 

“Touche, Ducky!” He pulled her to him and kissed her temple. She put an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. There was something reassuring about being in his arms like that, something she always felt when he held her no matter the situation. She felt warm, protected and loved. 

He was caressing her hair and all the tiredness she felt during the day kicked in. she could feel how heavy her eyelids were getting and her whole body started to relax. 

“This is so nice” she said with her eyes closed and taking a deep breath embracing that moment, like she did with every moment they spent together, no matter how little it was she would cherish it forever. 

She smiled when she heard him humming some random song he probably heard somewhere, he never stopped stroking her hair, but she knew he was not sleepy at all the minute he started humming that song. She then remembered she wanted to ask him something and completely forgot about it. So she lifted her upper body and turned to look at him with a half smile on her face. Shiki raised both his eyebrows questioning her, clearly already missing the lost contact. 

“Shiki?” she said writing small cat ears with her finger on his chest. 

“Yeah?” he asked, trying no to grin like an idiot because of how cute she looked doing that. 

“Why are you wearing a t-shirt?” she stopped what she was doing and her blue eyes met his. She could tell by the way his brows frowned that he was a little confused. 

“Well… I don’t really have a particular reason…” he shrugged but then smirked at her in that way it always melted her. “Why? is it bothering you?” 

“Tch..” she rolled her eyes “You are unbelievable…” she knew he was reading her and that her fake annoyance was not gonna work, cause she couldn’t hide the smile hidden behind it. 

“Unbelievable… cute? sexy?” his hand clenched her wait and she found herself unable to move. 

“Uhm.. well look at you Mr. Ego…” instinctively her hands roam over his arms and her eyes wander through every feature of his face. His eyes caught up with hers and she realised he was doing the exact same as her. She felt how his hands tightened around her waist he was indeed pulling her closer. The air suddenly got thicker and her need to sleep was gone, instead all she wanted right now was him. 

“Are you gonna do something about it?” Shiki whispered in her ear. His voice sent waves of pleasure through her skin and she closed her eyes for a second before giving him a playful smile. 

“mmm no…” she said teasingly “I think I’ll let Mr Ego stay to play for tonight” her nose brushed his and Shiki wiggled his eyebrows. Rebecca let out a small giggle before his lips caught hers in a hot, soft and passionate kiss. She kissed him back, running her hands through his dark hair and breathing in the scent of lavender soap and green apple that came from it. 

Shiki broke the kiss to look at her. Somehow he ended up on top of her and was now smiling triumphant.

“Ha, so I am sexy after all…” 

Rebecca shook her head chuckling 

“Shut up and kiss me” 

“Yes ma’am” he grinned and she pulled him down in another kiss. 

Long forgotten was practicing her video poses, how tired she was and the group of friends that they had sent the picture to. All she cared about was the man in her arms, his kisses and the deep and passionate love they shared for each other


End file.
